degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jake-Katie Relationship
The friendship between Katie Matlin and Jake Martin is also known as Jatie (J'ake/K'atie) or Kake (K'atie/J'ake). Their friendship started when Katie asked Jake out to Degrassi Movie Night. Although Jake ditched her on their date for Clare, they still remained friends. Friendship History Season 11 In Should've Said No (1), Katie and Jake are seen talking in the newspaper room, as Katie discusses with him doing an interview for the Degrassi Daily with students who are new to Degrassi. Katie later reveals that her and Jake attending the Degrassi Movie Night together. In Should've Said No (2), Jake is seen with Katie on their movie night date, laughing at the movie. Jake eventually ditches Katie during the movie for Clare. In Nowhere to Run, Katie, Jake and all of their friends attend his end of summer cabin party. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), after coming to school high, Katie goes into the cafeteria to ask Jake how he's doing with the Degrassi Coffee House stage. They hug and Katie asks if she can help him with the stage, but she starts having a bad trip when she gets on the scissor lift. Season 12 In the opening sequence for Season 12, the two are shown spraying Mo and Marisol together with water hoses. In Gives You Hell (1), After Marisol and Mo leave. Katie and Jake start talking and Katie pulls Jake into a kiss but starts crying. Later they are outside of Drew's house and Katie starts throwing eggs at Bianca's car and destroys one of the mirrors with her feet and Jake stops her. In Say It Ain't So (1), Jake and Katie are seen hanging around Marisol and Mo as they fill out college applications. Jake complements Katie's new haircut which earns him a thank you from Katie. She asks him why he's not bothering to apply to any colleges. He says that he's just going to go straight into construction and skipping out of college. Katie then tells him that she's only applying to colleges in California and Hawaii to get away from everything. Jake concludes that she's just doing that to run away from her problems. She retorts back that atleast she's not throwing away her future by not going to college, to which Jake says that atleast he didn't throw away the presidency over petty revenge. Mo and Marisol then say that they should just make out already. Jake and Katie are later both in detention and go onto the roof when they notice that the teacher is asleep. Jake and Katie then decide what Jake can do to prove himself to his father. In Say It Ain't So (2), 'they then go and show their idea of building a rooftop garden to Simpson who says that they can go ahead with their project seeing that they have sufficient funding. As they are trying to set everything up, Jake tries to reroute the sprinkler system, failing and soaking the both of them. In 'Waterfalls (1), Katie and Jake are seen working on their garden. Trivia Gallery Jatiefuckingupbeescar.jpg jatie1.jpg jatie2.jpg jatie3.jpg jatie4.jpg jatie5.jpg jatie6.jpg jatie7.jpg jatie8.jpg|Katie and Jake at Movie Night jatie9.jpg jatie10.jpg Ds12-drewkatiejake.jpg Tumblr m6ap79ozPJ1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m6aowlIdKK1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Degrassi-Cast-Faves.jpg DefaultJatie3.jpg DefaultJatie1.jpg DefaultJatie.jpg 3543ggg.jpg 687yuhjhhh.jpg 897ujkj.jpg 78yuhjhhhh.jpg 4345tgh.jpg Iouijk.jpg 989ijk.jpg 687uyhj.jpg 878uijk.jpg 666g.jpg 464564g.jpg Jatie29.jpg Jatie943.jpg Jatie9340.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12